Mask
by DeeDoo
Summary: Kirby didn't listen to what his friends said. He continued to be led the wrong way and continued to be deluded by the person he trusted most. And he finds this out. So, knife in a hand, he's ready to let go of the knight. ONESHOT! WARNING: MILD GORE


**Dee: WHOO! Oneshot! A seriously depressed oneshot!  
**

**Doo: ...The depressed part was your fault, since you were all I-am-so-bored-so—SHIT! He's coming!**

**Dee: HE IS? RUN! *both runs away***

**Kirby: HEY! You typed a oneshot! You don't freaking write, you make us act it out because you're too lazy to type it all out! Ugh, Sky Dee! Give me the oneshot that she wrote!**

**Sky Dee: Hm? Oh, here. *digs out through a huge digital library* It's called "Mask"!**

**Kirby: ...HEY, COME BACK YOU— *runs after DeeDoo (the both of them Dee and Doo is too long)***

**Sky Dee: ...Never mind, disclaimer: They don't own anything except the OCs and the plot... And the OCs include me! C:**

* * *

_"Kirby, I'm serious, you can't trust that Meta Knight!" Elemental Doo told him for the umpteenth time. "You don't know what he's hiding, Kirby. He's a good guy and all to you but I'm saying you need to open your damned eyes and realize that he is not! He's terrible and he doesn't care for you! The only reason why he acts so nice and stuff to you is because he's planning up this huge, evil plot up in his mind."  
_

_"Ele, you're just lying because you don't like Meta!" Kirby cried. Meta Knight was too a good guy to be even considered evil. Sure, Kirby loved Elemental Doo (as a friend) too, but couldn't he just see that Meta Knight was a good guy, and not that evil guy they all thought he was! All of them did—ALL. Kirby didn't know why, but he DID know that Meta Knight was certainly good!_

_"I-It's not that I don't like Meta Knight! It's only because you don't know what kind of evil plot he's thinking of, you don't know what he's going to do—"_

_Kirby narrowed his eyes. "Meta Knight's not bad, he isn't that type of person! If he's so evil, tell me what evil things he's thinking of!"_

_Elemental Doo huffed. "He's thinking of controlling you and making you do evil things. Kirby, you have to believe us now, he's going to turn against all of us, and he's going to delude you! Kirby, you have to believe us! I only mean good to you!"_

_Meta Knight flew in that moment. "Who are you talking about, Elemental Doo?" he asked coldly, definitely protective over Kirby. "If you're talking about me, no, I would never do such a thing! How could you? I'm sure the others don't think that. Come, Kirby, let us go."_

_Kirby nodded, sticking out his tongue at Elemental Doo._

_The next words the Doo said immediately froze Kirby. "At least _I_ won't be the one suffering."_

* * *

_"You really are... still hanging out with Meta Knight?" Bandana Dee asked in dismay. He shared a room with Waddle Doo, and was currently reading a book, when he spotted Kirby joyfully skipping down the hallway, humming a sweet tune (a song about watermelons, Bandana Dee guessed). The pink puffball turned around to look at the Dee who wore a blue bandana.  
_

_"Yes... Meta Knight is a nice guy, so of course I play with him, since most of you are busy, or just downright not fun to play with," Kirby said enthusiastically. "What's wrong with that? Elemental Doo asked me something similar this morning, too... But then Meta Knight swooped in and saved me from that monster!"_

_"...Kirby, you DO know that it's the other way round..?" Bandana Dee asked in a soft whisper._

_Kirby heard that, despite the low volume Bandana Dee used. "Why do you guys say Meta Knight is a monster, a horrible, evil, person? He's not... I know Meta Knight, and he's not any of those. He takes care of me and treats me well, unlike any of you here."_

_Of course, Waddle Doo popped up from where he was eating snacks. "Kirby, we treat you really well, maybe even more than Meta Knight!"_

_"What makes you say that?" Kirby challenged. "Prove it. List off how you treat me well!"_

_Bandana Dee was quick to respond. "Waddle Doo and I manage the house. Blabber Jabber, Elemental Doo and Booter work jobs, making us money. Booter, Dark Dee, Ghost Dee do the laundry, since there are so many of us and Kerchief Dee doesn't do it. Kerchief Dee is our 'maid', except he doesn't do the laundry. Doctor Dee checks up on us. And if there's any more, they earn us money..." He made a face. "And that includes Meta Knight."_

_Kirby looked down. "So... you help my life in that way, but you don't really to anything with me."_

_"No, that's not true, we take care of you too! I go to the watermelon field every Monday to get you watermelons!" Waddle Doo retorted. "Dark Dee sorts out your table, your bag, your closet and everything. Kerchief Dee actually makes watermelon-flavored pancakes for you. Don't you appreciate all those?"_

_"Those are normal facts of life!"_

_"No they aren't!" Bandana Dee said hotly. "Do you see us getting that? No, you don't, you're the only one! You always think Meta Knight is the good one, because you only see it by one perspective! Kirby, you've got to realize it!"_

_"Realize what? Meta Knight is a good guy, stop saying bad things about him!"_

_"Arghh!" Waddle Doo sighed in frustration. "I can't do this anymore."_

_"Neither can I!" Bandana Dee growled. "Get LOST, Kirby! I don't want to see your face!"_

_The door slammed in Kirby's face. The pink puffball widened his eyes—those two NEVER got angry. He tilted his head—but still, Meta Knight was a good guy, no matter what they said. Nice, kind, caring._

_Oh, how wrong he_ _was._

* * *

Kirby now stood there, looking at the dead body in front of him. The knife, still at Meta Knight's chest, was stained with blood, more than Kirby would like. Kirby gazed at the corpse, not at all sad, not at all angry. He didn't feel anything. He looked at Meta Knight, without his mask. He looked like Kirby, a blue version of Kirby. That's all he looked like.

_That's it... That's it! I killed him, I killed him!_ Kirby laughed. He did it, he did it! How joyous he felt, how happy and enthusiastic he felt.

He remembered, all those friends. They now despised him for not listening to their wise words. Kirby fell right into Meta Knight's trap—oh yes, he did! All because he was stubborn, insisting that he was right, insisting that Meta Knight was a decent, good and kind person. They began to hate him for not listening to them—even the oh-so-forgiving Sky Doo. He was now hated—but of course, they wouldn't hate him once they saw that Kirby killed Meta Knight!

They had _wanted_ Meta Knight dead. Kirby, discovering what they said was true, granted that wish. Meta Knight was dead, and Kirby didn't feel a little bit of remorse. He felt delighted, absolutely happy. Of course, that was all Meta Knight's fault, for lying to him! For saying those sweet words when he didn't mean it, for pretending to take care of him when he didn't give a damn about him!

"You look hideous," Kirby taunted. "You're just like me... falling into a trap! Falling right into a trap, a trap that is indeed so obvious. You're a blue version of me; the _sad_ version of me. I was only harmed a little. They hate me. But I still live, and they may forgive me, but you..! You don't even live now, you pathetic, stupid little fool! You thought so highly of yourself, didn't you? You thought I would be on your side forever, didn't you?"

Kirby only stared at the corpse. "Well, no I wasn't. You even _hated_ me. You _hated_ how I was pampered. Well, I _hate_ how you made such an act of everything! You're stupid. And silly. I'm not that childish anymore, Meta Knight, and I don't regret killing you. You deserve it."

Footsteps behind him. Who... were they? Were they... friends? "You thought I wouldn't find out, but I did, and so easily I did!" Kirby went on, stepping on Meta Knight's face. "You played with me! You told me bedtime stories! You sung me to sleep! You helped me do things! Your protected me! You fought for me! You did everything for me, pathetic, little, childish me!"

The footsteps were coming closer. "That's all in the past, I know your true intentions. Don't think I'll still forgive you. You deluded me for god-knows-how-many years. I _won't_ forgive you, you heartless, stupid, monster!"

* * *

_Meta Knight gave Kirby a handful of watermelon candy. "Here, I bought some for you. Don't finish everything immediately, okay?" Meta Knight told the pink puffball. Kirby nodded, delighted the knight gave him such a present. "Good. I'll be in my room... thinking about some problems. So please don't disturb me until half an hour's up, okay, Kirby?"  
_

_Kirby nodded. "Yup, Meta~!" he sung. He skipped off to the kitchen._

_Kerchief Dee was making lunch. "Hello, Kirby." Kirby looked at Kerchief Dee—the pink puffball knew he was hated. Hated by all of them. That greeting was only said because Kerchief Dee was a maid, and no other reason._

_"Hello... Kerchief Dee." Kirby looked down at the watermelon candy. Perhaps... "Um..." He bounded over. "Want... some?"_

_"Um..?" Kerchief Dee looked at the candy. He smiled gently. "No, thank you."_

_"Oh... okay." But Kirby received a smile! A _smile_! Something he hadn't saw in ages! "When will lunch be ready?"_

_"Give me thirty more minutes, Kirby, don't be impatient." He got a warm response! Not a cold one like usual. Maybe the candy trick was good? Kirby _had_ just wanted to repair his relationship with others! "Shoo off, now."_

_Thirty minutes slowly passed and Kirby skipped to Meta Knight's room. He was about to call him when he heard the knight muttering._

_Meta Knight was on his bed, sitting. "Little, gullible Kirby... he's always being fooled by me... I don't even care for him! Those are just unnecessary things. I only do it to gain his trust... Then fool him! Control him, because he treasures me too much! Haha..! Yes, that's good, Meta Knight! You're a genius."  
_

_Kirby dropped his remaining candy, mouth open. He stared. And stared. They were right. Meta Knight was only fooling Kirby._

_The pink puffball slunk into the kitchen. Kerchief Dee was nearly done. "Hey, Kerchief Dee... I need a knife," Kirby said._

_"Kirby..." Kerchief Dee turned to him, worry evident in his eyes. "I can't do that. You can harm someone with it!"_

_"I'm not. I just need it to cut off this annoying piece of tiny wood poking out from under my bed and I keep banging into it and it hurts," Kirby lied._

_"..." Kerchief Dee stared, then sighed. He handed Kirby a small knife. "If that comes back bloodied, I won't forgive you."  
_

_"Okay." Kirby knew that Kerchief Dee wouldn't forgive him then._

* * *

_"Hey, Meta! I want to talk to you for a bit!" Kirby called, hiding the knife behind the satchel Bandana Dee had given to him years ago for his birthday. "Just a short while, please? I won't hog up lunchtime, I promise!" With the kicked puppy face, Meta Knight agreed somewhat grudgingly._

_"What is it?" Meta Knight asked when they were in the garden._

_Kirby looked around. This very garden would be slightly bloodied... its perfect beauty would be destroyed by the knight's blood. "...I know."_

_Meta Knight tilted his head. "Know..? Know what? Know what they're talking about?" Meta Knight inquired._

_"Know what..." Kirby smiled suddenly, a creepy smile, a smile Meta Knight never saw before. "Know what? You want to know what I know? Well, sure, I'll reply that one, because surely you know it's true!"_

_"What..?" Meta Knight stepped forward worriedly. "Kirby, are you okay..? What are you talking about?"_

_"Your plan, dumbass!" Kirby spat, ignoring Meta Knight. "Your lovely plan to control me! To make me betray the others! I heard what you said, in your room. You were careless; thirty minutes was up and you didn't notice! I wanted to call you down for lunch, and I heard you talking! Meta Knight... How... How dare you!"_

_"..." Meta Knight observed Kirby. "Young, too ruthless, disobedient, incorrigible."_

_"Say all you want!" Kirby yelled._

_"What are you going to do about me, then?" Meta Knight inquired with a sly smirk. "You can't possibly do anything. You're not a hero. You can't do anything. You charged and confronted me, unprepared. I'll just get rid of you, you're just a pest."_

_Kirby growled and finally allowed Meta Knight to realize the knife was there. He was too fast for a reaction, and quickly threw the knife at Meta Knight's eyes. The knight screamed and fell to the ground, blinded, and desperately tried to take out the knife out of his eyes. Kirby plucked it out, then took off his mask._

_He was indeed disgusted to realize the knight just looked like him—a blue puffball, blinded. He shook his head, sighing. That's what he really looked like. Kirby looked around wildly for his chest, hoping to stab his heart. Kirby quickly thought of where _his_ heart would ne. He thought for a moment, then finally made his decision where it was. Unfortunately, Meta Knight threw himself at Kirby, screaming while trying to stab Kirby wildly with Galaxia. Kirby shrieked—no, he would not be the prey._

_He would be the predator._

_Kirby slapped away Galaxia with his knife. Meta Knight hissed. "Kirby, how dare you... after how I've treated you..."_

_"That doesn't work on me. You didn't mean it."_

_"I still treated you nicely."_

_"You didn't mean it!" Kirby roared. He kicked Meta Knight down. The knight's head was thrown against the dirt as he groaned in pain. Kirby placed the knife at Meta Knight's chest, poking it in slightly. "I can survive the guilt of killing somebody, Meta. You should know that. After all, you told me not to feel guilty."_

_With that, he plunged the knife into the knight's chest. Blood spurted out, destroying the garden's beauty, the knife's perfect shine, and most of all, Meta Knight's life._

* * *

"Kirby, don't—!" Sky Dee was next to Kirby in an instant. So were the rest. They cast worried glances on him. "Kirby, you... you... you _killed_ Meta Knight?!"

"Yes, I did, why?" Kirby asked, voice devoid of emotion. It was raining... Pft. Raining, boring rain, raining as if to mourn over that worthless knight's death... _Do I care? No, I don't. Why don't I? I killed him. Why should I care?_

"I seriously didn't think you would..." Waddle Doo looked at Kirby with a disgusted expression before shaking his head and throwing a jacket over Kirby. "Here. Wear it. We gotta get home before we all catch colds and we all die or something..."

"Stop being so paranoid!" Bandana Dee yelled, although that was probably not-so-paranoid-ish. "We're just gonna get home, okay?! Just walk home like nothing happened and leave this body to rot—hey, Landia!" The dragon raised his head at his name. "Dispose of the body! It's gross in our garden! Let it rot outside! Okay, so we're gonna go home, pretend nothing happened and let the body rot and fix up this little guy."

Kirby huffed. "I don't need fixing up," he snarled.

Sky Doo hovered over him, shaking his head. "Of course you do. Fixing up is what you need right now. Maybe a hot chocolate or something..? And some talking, and that's called 'fixing up'!" The Doo nodded proudly. "What you did just now—I wouldn't have _ever_ done that. I wouldn't be able to survive such guilt. I don't think you can, either."

The pink puffball huffed again, although he clearly knew, in a matter of time, he wouldn't survive the guilt. "I'm stronger than you think I am, stupid," he muttered, starting to walk back to the house. "Just leave me alone, and why do you want to fix me up?"

"Because that's what _friends_ do," Dark Dee said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else?"

"Nothin'." Kirby threw his head back and laughed. He walked over to Meta Knight, stuck his tongue out at him, then picked up his mask. "I'm done here. I'm just gonna bury this mask somewhere... maybe where Landia keeps all those bones or something."

Landia hissed as he carried Meta Knight's body away. Kerchief Dee tilted his head. "But... why would you take his mask? You hate him so much already, you even killed him yourself, and yet you take his mask? That... is ironic."

"I'm not sure if you'd use that word there," Kirby said sharply. He looked down at the mask. "That's because... he..."

"Because he _whaaaaat_?" Ghost Dee whined.

"Because, the mask is the nice, caring and kind side he showed me," Kirby laughed. "I despise Meta Knight; but his mask I will forever treasure."

* * *

_"Hey, Meta, Meta!" a younger Kirby chirped, bouncing on his bed. "Why do you always wear that mask? I asked Waddle Doo about it, and he said it was because he didn't like showing others your face! Bandana Dee said you'd get sunburn or something... weird."_

_"Because if my mask is a different side of me, don't you think so?" Meta Knight said, eyes following Kirby as he bounced on the bed cheerfully. He sighed—that pink puffball was quite a handful sometimes. "And the other side is what you don't think."_

_"Hm... yeah, that's right!" Kirby agreed. "So without your mask, you're a crazy, evil, horrible terrorist that would take advantage of me, right? ...By the way, that will never happen. I was just joking," the pink puffball said, grinning mischievously. He sometimes thought the knight was a little too serious—Kirby had once leapt off a table as a shortcut to his bed and instead fell on the ground, missing by a few centimeters. Meta Knight scolded him until dinner._

_"Well, you could say that," Meta Knight mused thoughtfully._

_Kirby nodded. "So I don't treasure you, I treasure your mask more than you, because you're a terrorist!"_

_Meta Knight nodded. "That's right, Kirby."_

And Kirby always remembered that.

* * *

**Kirby: ...FUDGE.**

**Dee: *pants* Oh hello readers I was just—HOLY SHIT HE IS STILL HERE!**

**Doo: Huh say wh—SHIT. YOU'RE RIGHT.**

**Meta Knight: *flies in* Oh, you have a oneshot typed out. Who's the main character?**

**Dee: *snatches document from Kirby and shoves it back in the digital library slot* Nothing! No one! It's not a Kirby oneshot!**

**Kirby: It's about YOU being an ASS and I get to KILL you!**

**Sky Dee: *is browsing through documents***

**Doo: FUDGE SKY DEE STOP THAT AND DON'T GIVE SPOILERS TO THE READERS AND I THINK WE SHALL RUN. *nods to Dee and both run off***

**Sky Dee: ...Whatever. Just review; it's their first oneshot, okay, and it's kind of weird... and short. No flamers please. If you don't like this just exit and make no review... Thanks for reading this blah blah blah and all the usual stuff. And now... *giggles crazily and goes back to reading documents* BYE BYE! And no, you're not getting any spoilers out of me!  
**


End file.
